


It's a Doozy...

by Ricecakes123



Series: ScarletWolf [15]
Category: Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Original Female Character is scared of the doctor, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123
Summary: Claire gets sick and Wanda decides to take her to the doctor. Little does she know, that Claire is scared of the doctor's and goes into hiding in a desperate attempt to keep from going. Spoiler alert, it backfires.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ScarletWolf [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488680
Kudos: 4





	It's a Doozy...

Claire never got sick. Even before her experimentation, she never got sick. When her parents and her siblings and her friends were struck down with colds and flus, Claire was always fine and healthy. It seemed that her new enhanced genes only strengthened that.

But things don’t last forever…

“Claire, you have a fever,” is something Claire never expected to hear, but Wanda held the thermometer in her hand, staring at the digital numbers. In all honesty, Claire ran a fever every day. Her normal body temperature ran in the hundreds, so she shouldn’t have taken Wanda seriously, but she _had_ been feeling pretty shitty the last few days.

Not that she’d admit that or anything.

“Wanda, I’m fine. I feel fine.” Claire stretched out in the bed and threw the covers over her, but Wanda pushed her back down in the bed.

“No, you’re not. You’re sick and need to rest. So…lay down and relax,” Wanda says, her voice stern and commanding. Claire’s wolf growled a bit at the authority in her voice and Claire tried to fight against her, but after a minute of Wanda’s heavy stare, she huffed and sighed as she relaxed into the mattress. “Good. Now just relax and I’m gonna make you something warm to drink. Are you hungry? Want anything to eat?”

“Nah, I think I’m okay, Wands, really.”

“Okay…” Wanda walked out of the room and returned a moment later with a warm cup of tea. “Don’t down it, Claire, okay? It’s hot.”

Claire felt fine for exactly that one day. For the rest of the week, her sickness hit her full force. She was sneezing and coughing. Her nose was running and stuffy at the same time. Her body was racked with chill but would burn when she brought the blanket over her and up to her chin and ached all over. Her fever never went away, and instead got worse over the days. She didn’t even fight Wanda when she told her to stay in bed.

Wanda came in and sat at the edge of the bed, placing the back of her hand against Claire’s exposed forehead. Claire whined and rolled her head towards Wanda, leaning into her warm hand. Her skin was burning up and beads of cold sweat lined her brow and coated her skin. Despite her fever, Claire still shivered under the blankets, sudden chills running over every surface of her body.

“How’re you feeling, baby?” Wanda asked. The cadence of her voice was gentle, attempting to soothe Claire. Claire closed her eyes and groaned loudly, growling a bit. Apparently, it was enough of a response for Wanda because she nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Do you want anything or need anything?”

“No,” she coughed a few times before settling back down. “I’m fine. I feel fine.”

Wanda sighed and shook her head. “Claire, for the millionth time. You are not fine; you have the flu. That means that you are sick.”

“But I—”

“Can’t get sick, yeah I know. But face it, Claire, you are sick.”

“But Wanda…” Claire whined, “I promise I feel fine, just trust me. I’ll get up and prove it to you—”

“Claire, you get that ass back in bed and fucking stay there. I mean it,” Wanda argued, raising her voice and asserting her authority again. Claire whined and reluctantly tried to relax in the bed, shooting Wanda an annoyed look that told her that the redhead had given up. Wanda nodded and stood up, walking around to the other side of the bed. She got up and laid down besides Claire, tuning onto her side, and pulled Claire into her arms.

Claire smiled into the pillow and leaned into Wanda’s hold, taking the time to appreciate being the little spoon. Wanda nuzzled her face into Claire’s hair until her nose grazed the back of her neck and shoulder, then she placed a soft kiss against her warm skin, ignoring the thin layer of sweat that coated her. Before long, she had fallen asleep, but Wanda remained next to her, running her fingers through her hair and brushing it from her face.

The next day, however, Wanda called a doctor and set up an appointment for Claire. Of course she heard all this, and like all animals when confronted with the prospect of going to the vet, sometime between after Wanda went to sleep at around one am to around maybe six am, Claire dragged her sick ass out of bed and tucked herself onto the top shelf behind a couple of boxes in the hall closet.

She heard Wanda stomping around the apartment looking for her. Claire stayed quiet, suppressing every cough and sneeze into the crook of her elbow, and hoped that Wanda couldn’t hear her. Wanda sighed and ran a hand roughly through her hair. She already checked the apartment and there was no sign of Claire. Where had she gone and how far could she had gotten in her weakened state?

“Goddamnit, Claire. Where the fuck are you?” she whispered to herself, looking around the front room of their apartment, her hands on her hips. Doing one more round, she groaned and whipped out her phone sending a group text to Bucky, Steve, and Sam.

**Little Red added Bicky, Star Spangled Dumbass, and Tweety Bird to the chat**

**_Little Red [9:30] _**Hey guys listen I need your help with something.

**_Bicky [9:30] _**Of course Wanda, what’s up???

**_Star Spangled Dumbass [9:31] _**Sure is everything ok?

**_Tweety Bird [9:32] _**Y’all know what time it is?

**_Tweety Bird [9:32]_** JK what’s going on Little Red?

**_Little Red [9:33] _**Claire’s sick and she needs to go to the doctor but I can’t find her. I’m pretty sure she’s somewhere in the apartment, but I can’t find her. I need you guys to help me find her?

**_Bicky [9:35] _**oh boy lol

**_Tweety Bird [9:35] _**LMAO!!!

**_Star Spangled Dumbass [9:37] _**How can we help?

**_Little Red [9:38] _**I need you guys to come over and help me look for her. I don’t think she left the apartment but I literally looked all over for her.

**_Tweety Bird [9:38] _**Yo try shaking the treat bag? LMAO!!!

**_Star Spangled Dumbass [9:39] _**Sam…

**_Bicky [9:39] _**We’ll be right over lol

Wanda shoved her phone in her pocket and continued looking, going back to their bedroom and looking under their bed and in the closet. The guys arrived a little while later with Natasha in tow. She stood leaning against the wall, a cocky smirk spreading her lips.

“So, Wanda, where o where has your little dog gone?” she asked, biting back a laugh. Sam doubled over, clutching his sides, and burst out laughing. Bucky smiled, but bit his lip to keep from laughing. Steve just rolled his eyes and looked at Wanda.

“When was the last time you saw her?”

“Last night. She was in bed asleep when I went to bed. When I woke up, she was gone.” Wanda ran a hand through her hair nervously, her face twisted with worry and fear.

“Okay, well, why don’t we spilt up. We each take a room and we don’t stop until every surface has been checked. She’s gotta be here somewhere.” The gang broke off into different rooms and began searching for their friend, and with each passing moment of Wanda not finding her, she grew more and more worried.

“Have you tried calling her?” Sam asked, peeking his head into their bedroom where Wanda was checking again. Wanda just pointed over to Claire’s nightstand where a box of tissues, three used balled up tissues, and her phone sat, still plugged in from when she went to bed.

Natasha looked around the room, watching the four of them run around the apartment frantically, and chuckled to herself. She turned her head to look in the direction of the hall closet. She studied the cracked door and squinted her eyes. _That’s odd_. She walked over towards the closet, slowly and quietly, until she stood off to the side. She threw the door open and searched pulled the hanging string, flicking on the light. Pushing the hanging coats out of the way, she looked in the back of the closet. She grimaced and drifted her eyes upwards, to the top shelf. Boxes blocked her view at first, but when she went to push them and they stopped against something behind them, refusing to be pushed back any further, Natasha smirked again.

“Oh, Claire,” she mumbled in a sing-song voice. “I know you’re in here, Claire.”

There was silence for a second, but then Claire’s raspy voice rang out from behind the boxes. “Please go away, Nat.”

“What’re you doing up there, Stowell?”

“I’m sick.”

“And?”

“Wanda wants to take me to the doctors.” Claire shifted a box out of the way a bit, revealing her pale sweat covered face. Dark bags hung under her eyes and the little bit of her hair that Natasha could see was dingy and matted. She looked like shit, if she was being honest.

“So, what does that have to do with you hiding in the closet? You know Wanda’s freaking out looking for you?”

“Nat, please, just leave me alone,” Claire begged, pushing herself further into the closet.

“Come on, Claire. Just come down, we’ll take you to the doctor’s and everything will be fine—”

“No! No, I can’t go,” Claire exclaimed, though keeping quiet enough to not draw any more attention to her hiding place.

“Tell me why, Stowell. Or I’ll get Wanda. And she’ll beat your ass.” Natasha folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her explanation. Claire groaned and pushed the box further away.

“I’m…I’m scared of the doctor,” Claire mumbled, lowering her voice out of embarrassment and shrinking in fear. Natasha’s eyes softened and she stepped into the closet, closing the door behind her.

“Oh, Claire. Does Wanda know?”

“No! And she can’t know! Promise me you won’t tell her!” Claire begged. “Please, Nat. She can’t know.”

“Why?” Natasha reached up and brushed her fingers against Claire’s hand. “Why can’t she know? Why are you scared of the doctor?”

“I can’t remember much of my life before my experimentation, but doctors remind me of Strucker and I don’t want to remind her of him too.”

“Aw, Claire.” Natasha grasped her hand and shivered. Her hands were moist and clammy, but Natasha didn’t let her go. Claire inhaled sharply and coughed a few times, each time, Natasha winced as she heard the mucus in her throat. “Claire, I know you’re scared, but you’re not well. You _need _to go to the doctor’s, alright? And besides that, Wanda is freaking scared right now. She’s worried sick about you. She just wants you to be safe, you know that, right?”

“Yeah…but…I’m scared, Nat.”

“I know, Stowell. I know, but I promise you’ll be okay. Neither me nor Wanda are gonna let anything happen to you there. They just want to make you feel better.”

“You won’t leave me? Both of you won’t leave me?” Claire asked, her eyes welling up with tears. Natasha sent her a gentle smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“I promise, Claire. Neither me nor Wanda are gonna leave you. So why don’t you come on down, and the sooner we go, the sooner you can leave that place.” She gently pulled at Claire’ hand, trying to coax her down. “Come on down, Stowell.”

Claire nodded and Natasha helped move boxes around so that she could get down. “Jesus, Claire, how the hell did you get up here in the first place?”

“I don’t know, I was fueled by adrenaline and fear.”

Eventually Claire was standing on the floor and she pulled Natasha into a hug. “Thanks Nat,” she whispered. “I’m glad I told you.”

“I’m glad you told me too, Claire. Now, let’s go out there and get this over with.”

They exited the closet and when Wanda came out of their bedroom and saw Claire standing with Natasha, she sighed and ran over to her, throwing her arms around her in a tight hug, pressing herself flush against her, and kissed her cheek.

“Jesus Claire, I was worried sick,” she sighed into her ear.

“I’m sorry, baby…”

“Where were you? Why were you in the closet?”

Claire froze and her face flushed in embarrassment.

“Claire? Why did you run and hide?”

“I…I got scared,” Claire whispered, hiding her face against Wanda’s shoulder.

“Scared? Scared of what, baby?”

“I heard you call to set up a doctor’s appointment, and I got scared. I’m scared of the doctor’s, Wanda.”

Wanda pulled away a bit and cupped Claire’s sweaty burning face in her hands and kissed the tip of her nose, her cheeks, and her forehead. She brushed her thumbs against her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Claire. I had no idea you were scared of the doctor’s.” She kissed her cheek again and pulled her into the front room, sitting her down. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to…”

“No, I…I can do this. Let me get changed and we can go,” Claire said, laying her head on Wanda’s shoulder. Bucky, Steve, and Sam converged in the living room, Natasha behind them, and Bucky walked over to her, draping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Claire Bear. Where the hell were you?”

“I found her hiding in the hall closet,” Natasha piped up, standing next to Sam. Wanda furrowed her brow and looked at Claire.

“But I checked in the closet. Where was she?”

“She was tucked onto that shelf above the coats.” Wanda looked at Claire and caressed her face.

“Oh baby…” she cooed as she kissed her cheek. “How did you managed to get up there?”

Claire shrugged before looking over at Wanda. “If I go, promise me that you won’t leave me…”

“I promise, devojčica (baby girl). I won’t leave you.”

○○○

Luckily for Claire, the doctor was able to help Claire and give her everything that she needed to feel better. Now, it was just up to her to follow his orders, which proved to be harder than taking her to the doctor’s.

“Come on, Claire. Just take your medicine and you’ll feel better,” Wanda begged, holding out a plastic cup filled halfway with a thick red liquid. Claire growled and shook her head stubbornly, keeping her mouth locked shut. “Claire, please. I promise you’ll feel better.”

“No. It’s gross.”

“I know, but you need it. Doctor’s orders.” Wanda placed her free hand on her hip and thrusted the cup towards her again.

Claire shook her head again and shifted when Wanda tried to charge at her. She crawled to the end of the bed and jumped off, running out of the room. Wanda groaned and started chasing after her. “Damnit Claire, just take the damn medicine. It’s not that bad.”

“Leave me alone!” she exclaimed, circling around the island and watching as Wanda stopped at the other side, her hands pressed against the surface of the counter. Every move Claire made, Wanda followed, ready to grab her and tackle her to the ground if need be. Claire quickly bypassed her and ran straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Wanda pounded on the door and huffed in frustration.

“You’re being a baby. Stop overreacting and take your medicine.”

“No!”

“Take your medicine or I won’t have sex with you ever again.” Claire was quiet on the other side of the door. “I mean it, Claire. No sex. I won’t touch you and I won’t let you touch me. Not even a kiss.” She heard Claire whimper on the side of the door and she smirked. “Now that can change. If you come out and take your medicine. Like a good girl.”

Claire growled and threw the door open. Her purple eyes were dark and her wolf lurked just below the surface. She stood tall, towering over Wanda and stared right into her eyes. Wanda smirked and held out the little plastic cup. Claire growled again but took it from her hand, eyed the liquid with disgust, and downed it in one drink. She coughed and gagged as the tart medicine touched her tongue and ran down her throat, and she turned back into the bathroom and turned on the tap, guzzling down giant sips of water. Wanda came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head against her back, in between her shoulder blades.

“You’re such a good girl, baby,” Wanda whispered against her back. Claire stood up and looked into the mirror above the sink, looking right into Wanda’s green eyes.

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at her. “I sincerely hope that I get you sick,” Claire said. Wanda smiled and came around her, kissing her cheek and lodging her head under her chin.

“I know you don’t mean that.”

“Whatever.” Claire turned and rested her hands on Wanda’s hips, bringing her closer. Her hands roamed over Wanda’s body, traveling up her back and down her arms. “I believe you promised sex…” She gripped Wanda’s ass tightly in her hands, the brunette squealing and squirmed right out of her embrace.

Wanda touched Claire’s chest and pushed her away before leaving the bathroom, stopping to poke her head back in the doorway. “Oh, not now, baby, I’m kinda tired. Maybe when you’re feeling better.”

“But I still have a few more days of being sick,” Claire moaned, slumping in defeat. Wanda came back in and kissed her cheek, pinching her cheek as she pulled away.

“Then you better take your medicine.”


End file.
